


Don't Call Me That (Or You Know, Do.)

by WarmthOfRain



Series: Flufftober [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober 2020, Friend & Family, Friendship, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Humor, Humor Is In Shit, Idfk what else to tag, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Malec Fluff, Nicknames, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane, cute nicknames, funny nicknames, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain
Summary: I’m trying to come up with nicknames for Alec.” Magnus informs them.“Dumbass.” Jace offers, face serious.“The Chosen One.” Clary says, taking a bite of her eggs and bacon.Isabelle raises a brow, “How about, Mr. McBroody?”“Are you done?” Alec asks and Clary laughs.“Not nearly. How about Sasquatch?”“Oh,” Jace says and his face brightens, as if he’s had a brilliant idea “What about Bow Guy?”Isabelle makes a face, as if she’s concentrating really hard “Arrow Guy?”Alec stares at them in disbelief.“I’m talking about terms of endearment.” Magnus says, but he is holding in a laugh.“Oh, I thought that’s what we were doing,” Isabelle says carelessly.Alec throws up his hands. “I hope you all burn in hell.”//[Day 22 of Flufftober 2020, terms of Endearment]
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Jace Wayland
Series: Flufftober [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945453
Comments: 12
Kudos: 267





	Don't Call Me That (Or You Know, Do.)

“Okay, what was wrong with that one?”

Alec gives Magnus the look he gives Jace when the blonde says something incredibly stupid. Or says anything at all, really.

“You called me sugar.”

Magnus tilts his head, then shrugs. “What’s so bad about that? I call you honey, too.”

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to tell you,” Alec jumps down from where he's hanging on the beams and lands with a thud. “Don’t, please.”  
Magnus glares at him, then let’s his head fall back and exhales. “I’ll keep at it, then.”

“Why are you even trying to call me anything? I mean, the fact that you call me by my full name is already a term of endearment - no one else calls me that.” Alec is talking to him as if explaining the simplest thing in the world, while trying to locate his shirt that he wants to put back on.

The sweat is making him cold now.

Magnus smirks. “I know, and while I’m infinitely glad about it, it’s a long name. I need something short as well.” 

They’ve only been dating for about 6 months, but if Magnus’ words are anything to go by, they’re already late with the ‘cute nicknames’. 

“Well, just choose something simple. You know, like…” Alec scrunches up his nose, not wanting to say the word himself.

“Babe?” Magnus suggests, now smirking like a Cheshire Cat and holds up the shirt Alec is looking for. “Too ordinary. Though, it does suit you. Sadly, I’m a man of taste, so that won’t do.”

Alec shakes his head, coming towards the warlock who twirls the shirt in his hand, a mischievous smirk on his face. 

“Says the guy who literally stole my shirt just so he could watch me walk around half-naked. Wasn’t the workout enough for you?”

Magnus looks up at him and licks his lips, a twinkle in his eyes. “Alexander, if it were up to me, you’d never wear a shirt again.”

With that, he locks his hands around Alec’s biceps and leans in, colliding their lips together. 

Magnus’ tongue is granted a free pass and Alec gets to taste the strawberry-flavored lip gloss that’s glittering on his boyfriend’s lips.

Alec hums appreciatively and wants to pull Magnus closer, but the warlock makes a noise and pulls back, dragging Alec’s lower lip with him.

Alec tries, very much so, to contain his excitement.

“You’re sweaty and that’s not good for my clothes.” Magnus observes, eyes raking over Alec hungrily. 

“See, you say that, but then you look at me like that and I don’t know what to think.” Alec complains, making the warlock laugh.

He hooks a finger into the waistband of Alec’s sweats and tugs a little. Alec’s cheeks turn slightly pink when Magnus’ gaze lowers.

“I think someone needs a cold shower.” is what Magnus now says and Alec ducks his head, turns and walks away, towards the said shower.

“I don’t like you,” Alec calls over his shoulder.

“Whatever you say, boo.” Magnus replies swiftly and Alec stops for a second.

He turns and the look on his face is like murder. “Definitely not.”

He leaves, and Magnus is standing in the training room with Alec’s shirt in his hand, a smile on his lips. 

“Okay, one more to scratch off the list,” Magnus mumbles as he mentally does just that.

//

“Hey, guys. Where you’ve been?” Izzy asks as Magnus and Alec emerge into the cafeteria for a late lunch.

At this time, everyone else has already eaten, so it’s mostly empty. 

“Well, we were-” Magnus starts, but Izzy slaps a hand over his mouth quickly.

“I changed my mind, I don’t want to know where you did unspeakable things to my brother, this time.” 

“He did not do that!” Alec blurts out, which kind of makes no sense, but Isabelle rolls her eyes.

Magnus removes Isabelle’s hand and sets his own onto Alec’s thigh. “Sweetie, I think you and I both know that there’s no reason to lie about this to your sister. She did walk in on us once.”

“Twice,” Izzy corrects.

“Not that one,” Alec says, ignoring Izzy and turning to Magnus. The warlock pouts.

“Not what one?” Izzy asks, confused.

Jace and Clary choose this time to reach their table, both plopping down and looking exhausted. “I swear, those demons just kept coming out of nowhere.”

Clary reaches over and grabs Izzy’s orange juice, downing it.

Isabelle sends her a murderous glare, which the redhead ignores. “I’m so tired and so hungry, I could eat a horse.”

Alec observed her. “You’re so small, you couldn’t even eat an ear of a horse.”

Isabelle snorts, taking back her glass, while Clary kicks Alec in the shin under the table.

“Magnus, what was he talking about?” Isabelle asks again, while Alec rubs his foot, etching farther from the small girl next to him.

“I’m trying to come up with nicknames for Alec.” Magnus informs them.

“Dumbass.” Jace offers, face serious.

“The Chosen One.” Clary says, taking a bite of her eggs and bacon.

Isabelle raises a brow, “How about, Mr. McBroody?”

“Are you done?” Alec asks and Clary laughs.

“Not nearly. How about Sasquatch?”

“Oh,” Jace says and his face brightens, as if he’s had a brilliant idea “What about Bow Guy?”

Isabelle makes a face, as if she’s concentrating really hard “Arrow Guy?”

Alec stares at them in disbelief. 

“I’m talking about terms of endearment.” Magnus says, but he is holding in a laugh.

“Oh, I thought that’s what we were doing,” Isabelle says carelessly.

Alec throws up his hands. “I hope you all burn in hell.”

“We’ll save you a seat, Freakish Giant,” Clary replies quickly, snatching the last piece of bacon from Alec’s plate.

“What about...panda?” Magnus tests.

Clary laughs out loud, but Alec smacks her arm harshly.

“Pup?” Magnus asks, and Alec gets up.

“I’m leaving this completely pointless and verging on idiotic conversation.”

“Don’t let the door hit you on the way out, Long Limbs.” Jace says, his tone bright and cheerful.

Alec flips him the bird before he strides out.

“What’s so bad about pup?” Magnus pouts, staring at them all.

Isabelle gives him a long look.

“Besides the fact that Alec is so far from a puppy that he could very well be on Mars?”

Magnus gives an exasperated sigh. 

//

“Alec? Honey, are you in here?” Magnus asks and then, he mentally scolds himself. “I mean, Alexander, are you in here?” 

Alec’s voice floats to him from the office “I heard that.”

Magnus smiles brightly, stepping in. 

Alec is behind the big wooden desk, ruffling together some papers. He looks exhausted, but when he raises his gaze, a smile adorns his lips.

“You look like you’re ready to go to a Royal Gala.” he comments.

Magnus looks down at his dark blue suit pants and vest and smirks. “I always dress like this. You never know who might invite you out to dance.”

Alec leans back in the chair, abandoning the papers. He clicks the pen in his hand as he smiles, amused. “Now who would you be waiting for to do that?” 

Magnus comes closer, sitting on the edge of the desk and slides his hand up Alec’s arms. The shadowhunter shivers slightly and Magnus winks.

“I think you know, darling.” 

He then looks at Alec, half-startled but half-expectant. Alec seems to be mulling it over. “It’s not terrible.” he announces after a thought.

Magnus jumps up in glee, making Alec startle. “Did I just find one?”

Alec rolls his eyes. “I mean, it’s a bit old fashioned, don’t you think?”

“Are you calling me old?” Magnus asks, incredulous and acting a little bit insulted. 

“Magnus,” Alec says patiently, “You are centuries old.”

The warlock waves his hands around, “I age like fine wine.”

Alec chuckles, standing up and making Magnus sit back onto the desk. Alec’s body fits between Magnus’ legs and the warlock gives an appreciating hum.

“I think you invented that term.”

Magnus laughs, head falling back, but doesn’t expect Alec to dive in and kiss a trail up his neck, making the laugh turn into a whole other noise.

When Alec’s hands go to the hem of Magnus’ shirt, there’s a knock on the door.

“Go away, John.” Magnus calls.

“It’s not Jace,” Clary says from behind the door and Magnus groans.

“I can’t be rude to biscuit.” Magnus tells Alec.

The shadowhunter raises a brow. “I have no problem with that.” he turns his head towards the door “Go away, midget.” 

Clary huffs behind the door. “Alec, if you’re making out with Magnus, I assure you, you don’t want to be doing that.”

Alec laughs. Actually laughs, like it’s the best joke he’s ever heard. “Are you dumb or something?” he genuinely asks and Magnus sends him a chastising glare. 

Clary lets out a humorless laugh. “Ha-ha, you’re a fucking clown.” she then draws a breath “Your mom’s here.”

Alec steps away from Magnus so fast that he trips over the carpet and falls over. Magnus starts laughing and can’t stop, not even when Alec shoots daggers at him with his eyes.

When they get out, Clary is leaning against the opposite wall of the hallway, with a smug smile on her face.

“Don’t look so pleased, Fray.” Alec tells him, but Clary smiles cheerfully.

“Why shouldn’t I? I get to watch you struggle to maintain your cool as your mom and Magnus try to engage in awkward small-talk.”

Maryse was warming up to Magnus, but it was still… weird between them. 

“I’m never awkward.” Magnus said proudly, smoothing down his suit.

Clary nodded, “At least you're dressed for the occasion.” She starts to walk down the hall when she turns, smirking at Alec.

Her hand goes up to her cheek and taps at a spot there. “Alec, you have lip gloss on your cheek.”

Alec blushes red, his hand going up as Magnus laughs and hooks them together by the elbows. They follow Clary to the main room, where Maryse is standing and conversing with Izzy and Jace.

“Alec!” Maryse exclaims, striding over in her heeled boots, wrapping hands around her eldest. “Darling, how have you been?” she asks and Alec sends Magnus a look over her shoulder.

Magnus sighs and Alec is pretty sure it’s because he is back to square one.

Alec tries not to smirk. Maryse has always called his children that. It’s her god-given right, as she said, when they asked her to stop. 

“I’m good, mom.” he replies, moving away from her embrace. 

She sizes Magnus up and down and then smiles. “Magnus. I hope you’re well.” she says and it sounds way too formal.

Alec internally cringes. 

He can see Izzy snickering behind Maryse, along with Clary. Jace is making a face and Alec has the urge to throw something at him. He just might, if he could get away with it.

Magnus smiles so bright, Alec feels as if the room is lit up with a thousand suns.

The warlock stretches out his arms and hugs Maryse. Even though the hug is short, Alec is surprised that his mom hugs back, properly. “Maryse, it’s great to see you. All is well in Idris, I hope?”

She smiles awkwardly, but talking about work has always been her forte, so Maryse lunges in to telling them how things are going in the hometown of the Shadowhunters. 

Alec scoots closer to Magnus, feeling as if he needs the warmth. And the comfort.

As he does this, Magnus’ hand snakes around his waist and rests there, calm and soothing. Alec exhales, feeling his chest grow lighter by the minute.

“How about angel?”

Alec smirks when Magnus quietly whispers to him. 

“Because we’ve all descended from the angels and have angel blood?” Alec inquiries.

Maryse is gesturing now, a slightly angry expression on her face as she talks about some kind of insubordination or other and Magnus snorts.

“That and you are a literal angel. Have I told you that before? You are.” Magnus says, looking up at him sideways.

Alec blushes but still holds Magnus’ gaze. “If anyone’s an angel, it’s you.”

Magnus laughs quietly. “This is getting to be a very cheesy romantic comedy.”

“You started it,” Alec points out, but he doesn’t mind. Magnus is melting into him and the comfortable atmosphere helps Alec to let go of the tension he had before meeting their mom.

“Why don’t we go to the cafeteria and have a cup of coffee and you can tell me about what’s been going on here?” Maryse suggests and she aims her stare at Alec and Magnus. 

Alec moves closer to Magnus and Magnus’ hand steadies on his hip.

“Yeah, sure.” Alec replies and Maryse smiles at them. Alec tries not to gape at that, but then his mom turns and leads the way.

“See, angel, she likes me.” Magnus says and Alec bites his lip.

Magnus notices and sighs. “So, I’ll keep at it?”

Alec laughs at the distraught expression on Magnus’ face.

//

“I think,” Clary says out loud “That he just forgot to tell you that he had a meeting or something.”

Alec shakes his head, pacing the loft. 

It had been two hours now, since he’d come over, and Magnus was supposed to be here. He wasn’t picking up his calls, wasn’t replying to his texts and Alec was getting worried.

Clary is lounging on the couch as Isabelle comes over from the kitchen with a mug of hot tea. She gives it to Alec and then sits down by Clary, who scoots over.

“Brother, dear, I’m sure he’s fine.” Izzy says, encouraging him.

Alec doesn’t feel any better.

After another hour, Alec is ready to try and locate Magnus, when the warlock finally calls.

Alec picks the call up and he can hear a lot of noise and rustling in the background.

“Magnus?” he asks, worried, and Clary and Isabelle stare at him in expectation.

“Alexander, I’m sorry I didn’t call before. I got an urgent call from Cat and didn’t have time to leave a message. Some trouble with, ah” Magnus breathes in and Alec can hear someone shout Magnus’ name “well, I’ll tell you about it at home.”

Alec inhales and stops in his tracks, staring at the wall opposite to him. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Alec.” Magnus’ tone is soft and Alec feels his chest tighten. “I’ll be home in a few, okay?”

“Okay,” Alec says and then, his back still to the girls, he quietly follows that with “I love you.”

Magnus’ tone is just as quiet when he replies “I love you, too. See you soon.”

Alec hangs up and then turns to the couch, where Clary and Isabelle have knowing smiles on their faces. 

“Well, that was adorable.” Clary announces. 

Alec rolls his eyes, plopping down on the couch. He doesn’t like being in the unknown, but even more he doesn't like to be in the unknown about Magnus. 

And, knowing Magnus, he was probably lying when he said he was fine. It sounded like they’d had a fight or something, judging by the noises in the background.

“Alec, you’re overthinking again. What did he say?” Izzy nudges him with her boot and then kicks her feet up on the table.

“He said Cat had an emergency. But he said he’s fine, though he didn’t sound entirely fine.” he glares at his sister “Magnus doesn’t like that.” he nods towards her feet.

Isabelle’s eyes go wide and she scoffs, “Next it’ll be ‘we don’t like that’. Like one of those couples who talk about themselves in plural.”

Alec’s bitchface is enough for Izzy to remove her feet from the table, though and Clary gets up. “Do you want us to stay and wait with you? I can make some more tea.”

Alec doesn’t say this a lot, but he sometimes likes Clary.

But he shakes his head. “No, that’s okay. He said he’d be home in a few.”

Izzy gets up and stretches, then snaps her fingers at Alec. “I almost forgot, mom said we’re having dinner tomorrow night. She said you have to bring Magnus.”

Alec groans, but Isabelle slaps his arm. “She’s trying. The least you could do is, well, do the same.”

And Alec knows that’s true. So, he nods, gets up and hugs his sister, before giving a thankful smile to them both.

“Thanks for being here with me.”

It’s not a lot, but it’s enough. Isabelle pats him on his cheek and he moves away from it, but she laughs and sends him a kiss.

Clary pats his shoulder while passing and gives him a sympathetic smile, with a quiet “Call us if you need anything,” and then leaves with his sister. 

It’s not a big deal, because Magnus is fine, but both Clary and Isabelle know that Alec has the tendency to overreact when it comes to his boyfriend.

When Magnus comes home, Alec hears it before he sees it.

He can hear the door opening and he can hear Magnus putting away his coat. So he gets up from his spot on the bed and moves to the living room.

Magnus looks sort of ruffled, his hair disarrayed and his clothes rumpled and Alec is pretty sure that’s a burn mark on the edge of his coat right there. His make-up is smudged but he looks to be okay, just like he said.

Still, Alec is there in two long strides and then, Magnus is in his arms.

He exhales, holding onto Magnus tight and feels a wave of relief wash over him. “I’m so glad you’re safe, my love.” is what comes out of his mouth and Magnus pulls back to look at him.

His eyes are the golden slit pupils of a cat, but they are soft and unguarded. The warlock’s hand reaches up to stroke one of Alec’s cheeks and he smiles. “You came up with the best one, darling.”

Alec sees Magnus frown then and the warlock says “Wait, you didn’t like that one.”

Alec shakes his head and leans in, to let his head fall onto Magnus’ shoulder, his hands forming a safe cage over him. “You can call me whatever you want. As long as you call me.”

It makes no sense, except it kind of does, and Magnus knows exactly what he means, because he caresses Alec’s hair and says “I’m right here.”

Alec feels his heartbeat pick up speed when he pulls away from the warlock and leans in to kiss his lips instead.

A lot of different things fly through his mind when he does this - the first kiss they had, the first date, the first time Alec was afraid for Magnus or when Magnus was afraid for Alec - and all those things come to a halt when Magnus kisses him back with so much tenderness, it makes his head spin.

It’s a very meaningful kiss and it lasts longer than it would’ve, only neither of them seem to want to stop.

So Magnus tugs at his sleeve and pulls him into the bedroom and Alec willingly accepts because, really.

When has he ever said ‘no’ to Magnus?

//

Jace is acting like he is giving a lecture, but Simon is in fits on the ground and Clary is struggling to breathe. Isabelle is recording it on her phone.

“Cinnamon-roll.” Jace says “Is a very good nickname and also, you can let them know that you are hungry for the said pastry.”

Alec has already blanked out most of this conversation. He just mentally lists all the ways he could hurt Jace the next time they go to the training room. 

“Wait, wait,” Simon says, inhaling and wiping away tears “What about My Precious?”

Clary’s eyes sparkle as she gets into it “Oh, oh, I know. The Brightest Shadowhunter Of His Age?”

Isabelle snorts. “You mean Bitchiest.”

“Are these all movie references?” Jace now asks, slightly confused.

“And that’s why you’re always considered the dumb one in this family.” Alec says, and Jace rolls his eyes.

“Like you got all those.”

Magnus snickers from his seat on the couch and scoots over, to lay his head on Alec’s lap and looks up at him. 

“What about ‘I’m a bitch but when Magnus is here I’m his bitch’?” Isabelle asks and Alec throws a pillow at her.

Magnus laughs. “They’re supposed to be short.”

“The Tree.” Clary suggests.

“Cupcake.” Isabelle seems dead serious by now.

Jace hops in, “If we’re doing baked goods again - Pie.”

“Oh, Alexander, my pie.” Simon deadpans. 

“Don’t be surprised when he murders you all tonight.” Magnus announces and Alec gives him a soft smile.

“Don’t be surprised when Magnus is there to help me cover up the tracks.” Alec pitches in and Magnus wink at him.

“At least we’ll know that it wasn’t demons that killed us.” Clary says, not even slightly worried about the impending demise of her life.

“Yeah, it was the Pie.” Simon quickly adds.

Isabelle howls with laughter and Jace is trying to imitate death by pie.

Alec is ready to hop up and strangle each and every one of them, when Magnus’ hand goes up to his cheek.

“I like pie.” he says solemnly. Alec groans.

“If you think for one minute you’re going to call me that-” he starts but Magnus reaches up, pulling Alec down at the same time as he leans in and they meet half-way.

After silencing Alec with a kiss, Magnus has a twinkle in his eyes as he replies “Wouldn’t dream of it, cintaku.”

Alec’s eyes soften and his heart melts away, but Clary catches it. “What? What does that mean?”

Alec doesn’t reply, he only has eyes for Magnus, but Magnus says “Google it.” 

Simon pulls out his phone. “If it doesn’t mean pie, I’m going to be so disappointed.”

While the others laugh, Alec watches as Magnus jokes around with his friends and family and in truth, he doesn’t care that he is the one being teased.

Magnus did not only find the terms of endearment that he liked the best, but he found a whole language to use with them and it was meant only for Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow Yees and Haws!
> 
> Welcome to Flufftober 2020, something me and Arsis have decided to try and give a go at, I guess?
> 
> This is Day 22, and I'm very confused by now as to who is supposed to post but anyways. At least it's posted, so really, can you complain? No? I didn't think so. All the mistakes are mine this time, by the way. 
> 
> If you liked this, let me know because I love comments! (and Kudos. I love those, too, just so you know.)
> 
> You can also find me on  
> Wattpad: WarmthOfRain  
> Instagram: warmthofrain  
> Twitter: rain_warmth  
> Tumblr: malecbaby
> 
> [This flufftober is a collab with @sleeepdeprived, They took up 15 days and I did the same. Happy fluffy October!]


End file.
